


Matriarch

by CastleriggCircle (BanjoOnMyKnee)



Series: Trust and Love [3]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abbie Mills Lives, Canon can take a long walk off a short pier, Established Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Happily Ever After, Ichabbie Forever, babies ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanjoOnMyKnee/pseuds/CastleriggCircle
Summary: Set thirty years, give or take, after the events of Trust and Love.





	Matriarch

**Author's Note:**

> Because you know what often happens when a pair of true lovers DON'T DIE but triumph together over the forces of evil and live happily together for the rest of their lives? Grandchildren.

“It’s Grandma and Grandpa!”

If anyone had told Abbie 30-plus years ago, when she’d first met Crane and learned of their shared supernatural destiny, that they would A) survive the Tribulations and live to be grandparents, and B) become grandparents together, three decades into a loving and happy marriage…Abbie would’ve considered that person insane. And yet, here they were, poised in the doorway of a hospital room, ready to meet their firstborn granddaughter.

She stretched up to hug her son—Benjamin had grown to be only an inch shorter than his father—and give him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. He already had the dark circles and bloodshot eyes of utter exhaustion. She didn’t tell him it’d get worse before it got better. If he’d paid any attention in their prenatal classes, or even remembered his younger sister’s infancy, he already knew.

Next she crossed to the bed to where her daughter-in-law Masami lay, cradling a swaddled bundle of newborn. Dark eyes, a tiny rosebud mouth, a full head of wavy black hair. Abbie had to blink furiously to hold back unexpected tears. _Granddaughter._

“I know you want to hold her,” Masami said as soon as they’d greeted each other, and lifted the baby into Abbie’s eager arms.

_Oh._ It had been so long since she’d held a newborn, but her body remembered to support the tiny head, to nestle the little girl snug and safe against her body. 

Crane loomed over them, reached out with one long finger to gently smooth the baby’s hair. “Have you settled on her name?”

Benjamin and Masami smiled at each other like the weary but besotted new parents they were. “Abigail Chiyoko, for both of her grandmothers,” Benjamin said proudly.

Now Abbie couldn’t keep a tear or two from sliding down her cheeks. A new generation, a hope and promise for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a non-awkward way to work this into the body of the story, but Benjamin and Masami met while representing the US and Japan at the Olympics. Olympic Village flings rarely last more than a night or two, but these two never looked back. Benjamin probably already has Abigail Chiyoko's first sword picked out.


End file.
